


The L Word

by StormBlue



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Blood Angel, F/M, Female Space Marine, Kissing, Nightlord, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/pseuds/StormBlue
Summary: Synthalia gets to the experience that wonder that is Primaris Mephiston...
Relationships: Mephiston/Synthalia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The L Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucreace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/gifts).



> As promised to my friend, here's that Synthalia/Mephiston goodness! Lots of kissing, rough sex and dirty talk and cursing. The classics really.

Synthalia seemed to have a knack for running into the man at this point. Not that she would ever dare complain, their trysts together were…memorable to say the least. Attempting to define their relationship ended up being a headache of emotion she didn’t want to deal with. Eventually, she concluded that putting any serious thought into the matter was spoiling the experience. And that experience was Mephiston’s dick. 

Oh, glorious, glorious dick. Last man who ever mounted her like that had been Sevatar, which was an experience she missed but no longer craved. Not as badly as she did with Mephiston. Likely because he actually bothered to reciprocate instead of simply shoving her mouth over his dick. That was nice of him, really. Or maybe it was the biting… 

They do say, big fangs make for big… 

Well. 

“…what the actual fuck happened to you?” 

Mephiston, rather he was amused or not, raised a brow. “That is a rather broad question, dear Synthalia.” 

The Nightlord hissed, gesturing at the entirety of him. “You don’t just grow another foot and a half!” 

“Ah.” He replied, and now he was smug. “I have crossed the Rubicon Primaris.” 

“The fuck is that?” 

He sighed. “It’s…complicated. But in short, I had to be modified before my powers continued to surge out of control. Thus is the result to my...” He gestured in a mockery of her own frantic hand flicking. “Physique.” 

None of that meant a damned thing to Synthalia, even if she knew it likely should. The woman was rather out of touch with the goings on of the greater Imperium and she liked it that way. Rarely ever associated with her own sort much anymore. Still, if he had to go under the knife just to put a chain on his powers, the woman couldn’t imagine what he must have been before. That was a thought for another day, however... 

“My eyes are up here.” 

Synthalia grinned, exposing filed teeth in that white slash of a face of hers. She might have been locking eyes with his crotch. 

“And yes, it’s bigger.” He rumbled, exasperated, but even she could hear the hint of amusement in his tone. 

When she finally did decide to peel her black eyes away from his groin guard, the Nightlord was equally as surprised to see the surgery blasted centuries off his face. “Did they give you a face lift too? For once it doesn’t look like I’m about to fuck a corpse.” 

She began to titter but Mephiston hissed and surged forth. He was damningly quick, swifter than anything. And his mouth, when she tasted it, bloomed with the ghosts of fine wine. If he kept that up she’s sooner fall into entropy. Sevatar never kissed her like that. 

“Ugh, just fuck me already.” 

“Soon.” He snarled and then she came undone in all too familiar ways as he opened his mouth and made a mess of her neck. Smelling her own blood was becoming a weird little turn on of her own and it was all his fault. 

“Fffffuck!” She snarled, trying to fight him, but his strength had become iron, easily pinning her to the wall with seemingly little effort. That turned her on even more. It wasn’t even the pure dominance he displayed, but that he was doing this specifically to see Synthalia react. Oh, Sevatar used to do that too, but it was purely for his own gain…Mephiston…Mephiston did it to tease her. Rile her up. More for her own benefit than his. 

Damn him, the man hadn’t gone anywhere near her crotch yet and she was already beginning to feel slick and hot. Vaguely, Synthalia wondered if he’d need to have a thrall powerwash her power armor afterwords. That wondering lasted only for about a second before he dragged her off the wall. 

“Disrobe.” He demanded, already fighting to do so himself. 

Laughing, the Nightlord did the same. Her slight frame literally bounced out of her plate armor, but the first sight of him revealed did a little more than make her bounce… 

By every dead god imaginable he was almost ridiculously perfect. Not a damned mark on him. Not like last time where his skin seemed to be nothing but darkened, well healed scar tissue. “I have to admit, if this Rubius Primaris can do that for you, imagine what it could do for little old me.” 

Oh, she was flirting something heavy, but damningly Mephiston only looked more amused. “Rubicon Primaris. And, sadly, you are not loyal.” 

“Oh, poor me.” She stuck her tongue out, but did not expect it to summon him quite that…quickly. 

Before she could finish blinking he was just…there, gently and playfully nipping her tongue. His amount of smug should have been illegal. Becoming just the right amount of flustered, Synthalia shoved forward and connected her mouth with his, sharp teeth clashing between the both of them. She stopped only when she started to taste her own blood on her lips and by then the man was already hoisting her up and onto a near by table. Her ass crashed into it with a delightful thump and he followed her soon after, their combined weight forcing the wood to creak. Had this not been constructed for needs of giants such as themselves she might have been worried. Now, however, the table breaking wouldn’t have done much to stop them. 

Immediately her hands went for what she desired most. He was already decently hard and definitely bigger than she remembered. Her heat reacted, even if a tiny little part of herself realized Mephiston was just a few scant centimeters between really fun and really painful. Moaning into his mouth again, she pulled away. “Bloody hell, you weren’t lying.” 

Drawing up, Mephiston peered down at her through calm red eyes and that seemingly everlasting smirk. “Now why would I lie to you?” 

Ignoring him, the woman released him only as an after thought, suddenly, completely, entrapped by the sight of it. It was…goodness, it’s big. Bigger perhaps than Sevatar although she lacked a current visual reference. Maybe it was her being so horribly turned on that made it seem so large. 

None the less, she found herself with a bad case of the sticky fingers and they wondered over his bulk indiscriminately. It was hot…so very hot and her touch prompted several gentle twitches as he hardened. To his grace, Mephiston let her explore, smoothing his own hands along the back of her neck while she inspected him like a particularly delicate piece of meat. Another twinge of heat raced to her loins the moment a bead of pre leaked from its growing head. In all honesty, she wasn’t entirely sure he would fit. Her doubt must have shot through her aura because, above her, Mephiston rumbled and pushed back. 

“You can always say no if you would rather build up to this.” He offered without preamble. 

Synthalia had to actually stop and think about that. The idea of verbally expressed consent was always a bit new to her still. Implied consent surely, otherwise there would have been a lot more Nightlords with injuries too embarrassing to explain…for both genders. And certainly no one’s actually asked if she wanted to participate in foreplay. Unable to give him a quick answer, she sat back on her haunches, staring at his erection as if asking it for advice. 

“…I think I wanna grope your ass.” 

Mephiston made a sound like a chuckle. “Do you wish for me to lay on my front?” 

“Please?” Goodness that word sounded strange on her tongue. 

Synthalian’s naked form slide from the wooden surface, biting her bottom lip as Mephiston brushed his wavy locks over one shoulder and stretched out front first. Where Sevatar had been all blocky muscle, the man before her now was actually…sculpted. Without thinking about it, her wide black eyes roamed over his shape, rough hands gently smoothing over perfect skin. 

“By death itself, were you always this stacked or was I missing a lot before?” 

Mephiston considered that, purring at her attentions. “I suppose not. I was gaunt and full of lean muscle before my…transformation. I would say that the surgery helped me fill out a little.” 

There was certainly no mistaking the sheer strength in his limbs now, or his back or…anywhere. Even his pert little ass was firm. Forming a perfect little bow of flesh between hip and thigh. Yikes, did she ever want to put her face on his cheeks, just to see how they would feel to snuggle. And so that is what she did, cheek to cheek. 

“Haha, oh no. I love it.” She said to his ass. 

“Oh, dear.” He said. “You said the L word.” 

“I said the L word.” She whispered to his ass, again. Drumming her fingers against the tight, perfect surfaces. 

Oh, she knew she was feeding some sort of ego here. Only difference was this ego bothered to actually care. Maybe that’s why that…word drifted from her mouth so easily. That word could have never been applied to Sevatar in any capacity. No matter how good the dick was. 

“Ah, shit.” The woman muttered, reluctantly peeling her cheeks off his. “I’m thinking too much about this now.” 

“Thinking isn’t always so bad.” Somehow that didn’t make her feel like an idiot child. Somehow. “Nor is talking about it.” 

“I don’t want to kill your boner.” She complained. “Or mine, really.” 

“Synthalia.” He said, slithering towards her, those horrifically strong, perfect limbs embracing her. He was so much taller than her now, all long and firm…shit if it didn’t give her the most confused feelings for him. Somewhere between longing and a desperate, heady need to have him fuck her stupid. Made all the worse by the delicate, meaningful way he took her head and smoothed it to the curve of his long neck. “There is very little you can say that will kill my attraction for you. Especially now.” 

Mephiston directed one of her hands to his cock, still so very hard and slick. It caused a physical sensation to race through her spine, right down to her folds. The Nightlord was getting wet. 

“But your feelings and thoughts are just as important.” He continued. Muttering something lewd, her little hindbrain wrapped her fingers about his cock, gently stroking to keep her mind busy. 

“Destroy me.” She whispered hotly, breathless. “I’ll deal with the pain later. I just want you. All of you. Come inside of me like you mean it." 

Those must have been the magic words, because the moment she was finished speaking, Mephiston’s body tensed. She saw his Angel’s teeth crunch free from his gums and his eyes darkened in arousal faster than anything. Going willingly limp in his grip, he carefully but forcefully planted her face to the table. Moaning like the little slut she was, her hips instinctively lifted off her heels, ass in the air and entrance gleaming with her slick. He touched her there the moment he had the chance, finger fucking her with slow abandon. Smooth fingers sliding in and out up to the knuckle and then staying, toying with her. The sounds she made would have stoke the fires of any man. 

“Destroy you?” He hissed, full of lust and shadow. “I will take your mind and soul, Nightlord. Until only your body is left for me to fuck. You need only ask and I will plunge you into a world of pleasure and pain.” 

Between his words and the fingers lovingly abusing her cunt, there wasn’t much to say. Her eyes were shut tight, lips close to being a bloody ruin from her biting. Every fiber of her being wanted her to start begging for it. Synthalia was practically pumping against the siege his hand was waging against her inner reaches. It was almost enough…almost. But never reaching to that point of heat she so desired. 

“Please…” She whined, soft and pitiful. So full of need. “Please fuck me! I’m yours!” 

When he finally withdrew his hand, a trail of slick followed it. He made her watch as he licked it clean. Where Sevatar might have grinned, smug and arrogant, Mephiston was all predator. Teeth and desire. His engorgement, when it stuck home, truly stretched her to her limits. Painful, but so very filling. It was exactly what her needy little cunt had been begging for, and the roughness her body adored. She cried out and so did he, heat exchanging between them. Where Mephiston had previously been cold when he touched her, he was blazing hot now. 

“Such tightness…” He whispered, almost reverently, above her. His cock had just a bare inch of length left and she wanted it, but wasn’t sure what might awaken when that happened. Pain or pleasure? 

“Bloody hell!” She moaned, all syrupy. In any other situation it would have been embarrassing. “That thing is…is huge.” 

Panting, Mephiston adjusted his stance, not quite thrusting. “I will go slowly.” 

Synthalia’s want was sky high and everything about her could not handle slow right now, but whatever rational part of her brain that still worked saw the wisdom of this and nodded under the press of his hand. 

He was right of course. When he began to thrust the sweet, sweet drag of his cock against her inner walls came with a soft shock of pain. Her body enjoyed it in ways that she hadn’t experienced yet, the pain fading away into something that puffed the inner flesh of her walls and folds, easing his journey. In and out, in and out. Synthalia felt his cock come alive within her, twitching and searching for sweet spots it had not touched since the last time it was here. Above her Mephiston moaned and whispered things she didn’t quite understand, most likely curses. 

Sighing dreamily, Synthalia let her arms uncoil and rest on the table in front of her, stretching pleasantly. “Mmm, that’s nice.” Her pert little ass wiggled against the curve of his pelvis, teasing him. “But nice isn’t going to cut it with me.” 

“Is that so?” He breathed, rutting into her just a little deeper. The pain returned, but she liked it. 

“It is so.” Synthalia purred, reaching behind her to tenderly stroke his balls. Mephiston snarled in pleasure. 

“Then I suggest you hold fast and don’t be afraid to tell me to stop.” 

Swallowing slightly, the Nightlord grinned and did as asked. Because the next moment she began to wail. He hit so deep and in all of the right spots that she had to force herself not to cum, the effort somehow aching worse than his engorged cock. Mephiston rutted her something wild, the space between them vanishing and becoming wet with her slick. Even worse, the man knew how to touch her too. His hands left her head, wondering up and over her chest to grasp at her breasts. Kneading and rolling the hard, pale nipples between his fingers. As his cock made a slick ruin of her inner walls, his face was just inches from her neck. He smelled succulent. 

“B-Bite me!” She begged, wide legged and now sitting up with her back pressed firm against his chest. “Please!” 

At this angle he was no longer reaching so deeply, but the stretch somehow became so much greater, and her clit was free to be toyed with. He obeyed her, but only after one hand immediately wondered down to do to her clit what his other hand was doing to her breasts. All the while he thundered into her, hard and fast.

The hot smell of her own blood and the sharp tingle of pain, contrasting with the dull, wonderful ache of his cock, sent her spiraling into a screaming orgasm that did not stop. Mephiston had not come yet and damned if she was going to make him stop just because she was finished. But hell, he was close. She could feel it in the way his legs wavered and his breath became like fire against her jaw. He was no longer biting her, but his blood pinked mouth was open and releasing sounds she would remember forever. 

Mephiston did not last much longer, which was excellent because had he continued to pound her for much longer the blood rushing to her groin would have made her pass out. Synthalia felt it as a hot gush of cum almost directly up against her cervix. If she hadn’t already spent so long in her own climax, she would have surely done so right then. Behind her, Mephiston went stiff, cock dancing. It was an especially hard orgasm apparently, because his grip was suddenly, lovingly, painful. Then he relaxed, losing strength. 

Panting and sweating, Synthalia moaned and leaned forward. His cock slid from her entrance with messy satisfaction. The soreness was already settling in, a nice bone deep pain that she would be proud of later. Her ass was surely glowing for sure, considering how hard he’d thrusted… 

“You alright?” She sat pretty, smirking. 

“Y-Yes.” Eventually he too leaned forward, on hands and knees. “I did not hurt you did I?” 

The woman tittered, crooking a finger at him. Obediently he whimpered and moved to settled his head across her lap, his locks damp with sweat. “Not in any way I didn’t like, if that’s what you mean.” 

A smile appeared. “As you say.” 

As she says indeed. Synthalia would not admit it outright, but that was the best she ever had. “Mm, I think you spoiled me.” 

She shivered as he kissed the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. “I wish to kiss you.” 

“Then come here.” Growling, the woman gently yanked him off her lap and their lips clashed. Hungry at first, but the energy in them quickly drained and their kiss became soft, almost tired. 

When they parted their bodies had finally cooled down enough to breathe normally, their secondary hearts slowing to a stop. Mephiston was doing her so many favors by stroking her cheeks like that. Both of them. Ass and face. He’d gone soft but looked no less appealing, really. 

“Mm, fuck you’re gorgeous. I’m going to have a hard time wanting to fuck other men at this rate.” 

He smirked, with only the tiniest of doubts in his gaze. “And I think I will have a hard time finding another woman I enjoy more.” 

Synthalia did not blush, but got close. “Shut up, you have Dante still.” 

“Dante is Dante, but you are Synthalia and I wish to return to you someday.” 

“I said the L word, didn’t I?” 

“And I wish to hear it more, I think…"


End file.
